metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly (Phenomenon)
An Anomaly, or 'Dark Star, '''is a very dangerous phenomenon that travels through the Metro. Anomalies only make appearances in three levels throughout the entirety of Metro 2033, and only appears in the Chronicles Pack DLC for Metro: Last Light. Composing of a mysterious floating orb that radiates electricity, it is feared by mutant and human alike. Overview .]] Metro 2033 The player first encounters the anomaly the first time they see a bright blue "orb" during the level Chase, knocking Artyom and his companions out. Later, during the level Anomaly, Artyom learns to bypass the anomaly by staying still until it moves away. Near the end of the level, the same blue orb kills a horde of nosalises via an electric shock. Khan mentions here that, ''"it's not anymore 'evil' than, say - fire," implying that it can be seen as both a good and bad thing, like fire; when used correctly, it can be a powerful tool, but otherwise it is incredibly dangerous. The final appearance of the anomalies is during Dark Star, where Miller, Ulman, Artyom and the Rangers are on their way to D6. Upon reaching the airlock to D6, an anomaly floats into view, possibly being attracted by the electrical supply in D6. The Rangers panick, despite Artyom knowing how to survive one, and begin to try and force the door open. What is more, the anomaly causes a horde of Nosalises to attack the group, forcing Artyom to defend the Rangers with a Flamethrower. The group manage to get the door open and scramble inside, avoiding the anomaly. Metro: Last Light The anomalies are only seen during the Khan level of the Chronicles Pack, in the abandoned tunnels to Polyanka. The entity is first seen after Khan and Uhlman leave an abandoned train - the anomaly floats into view, seemingly searching, occasionally emitting electricity. Khan warns Uhlman to stay still, and the anomaly passes on. Uhlman incredulously says, "that's a story to tell back at the base!". Later on, the pair are attacked by a horde of rats, devouring all in their path. The two manage to make it to a tunnel, cowering around a torch while the rat flood surrounds them. Khan shoots a barrel and ignites the oil inside, blocking the passage temporarily. Uhlman manages to turn on the lights in the tunnel, which Khan hopes will attract an anomaly. Just before Uhlman is ready to find another way around, the anomaly appears, attracted to the electricity and movement. It electrocutes all the rats, leaving Khan and Uhlman unharmed. It then promptly disappears, giving Khan and Uhlman the chance to escape. Appearances Metro 2033 * Chase * Anomaly * Dark Star Metro: Last Light *Khan (Chronicles Pack Level) Trivia * Anomalies are nicknamed "Dark Stars". * The anomaly will continually move closer to (and eventually kill) the player if he/she does not stand still, as warned by Khan. Regardless of movement, the electric emissions (electric sparks) will kill the player if they are standing too close to it. ** Similarly, anomalies can be shot, though doing so while within range of a jolt is a suicidal maneuver. If Artyom survives, Khan will make note of his action by saying, "Artyom what are you doing!?", doing this may cause losing moral points. * The Anomaly is attracted to large amounts of electricity and movement, as indicated by Khan attracting one in the Polyanka tunnels. * It is ironic that the Ranger's policy of, "If it's hostile, you kill it" almost got them killed by an anomaly, while Khan's pacifist, "You reap what you sow," saved Artyom. * The anomalies of both the Metro Series and the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series are derived from the anomalies of Roadside Picnic. Both Metro 2033's anomalies and S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'s 'Electro' anomalies are heavily based on the (as the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. wiki describes) "комариная плешь" anomalies of Roadside Picnic. * During the level, Anomaly, Khan tells Artyom to,'' "Try to get a better understanding of things before you make your judgement."'' Though the parallels to the game's ending are clear, the line is also possibly referring to Khan's alleged journeys to Sevastopolskaya and the 'end of the dead line' theorized in the Novel. Gallery MetroLL 2013-09-29 20-30-39-09.png|The Anomaly entering a train on one of the levels in the Chronicles Pack MetroLL 2013-09-29 20-38-18-88.png|The Anomaly killing a horde of rats Category:Mutants Category:Phenomena